wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clink
C L I N K This character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you he / him • bi • sand • timekeeper Born off the streets of a nowhere city, Clink never knew of his heritage, parents and all, even then, he still find someplace to go to. While he was a wanderer of the streets, became a newfound timekeeper of the city. For the first few years living there in that train station, he remained an apprentice of an elderly dragon, the current timekeeper as of then, Veturvious. A P P E A R A N C E It would be hard to be capable of seeing this dragonet, being cooped up in his workshop for the rest of his life. But, seeing past that, if one was to see this strange being known solely as Clink, you'd see a normal SandWing dragonet. Pale sandy yellow scales are pasted upon his body, sharp pointed scales are carved into diamonds. There's nothing unusual, the sandy yellows remain unchanged and cover most of his body like a blanket of color. A gently curved snout and softly rounded ears with a zigzagging black pattern upon them. Large, round eyes like the moons themselves, black as onyx with golden pupils, not startling but more of a living curiosity. Short silvery horns stick from behind his ears, gleaming in moonlight and lustrous in sunlight. Following between a large sail a strong yellow tinge, flowing down to his very tail barb. Silvery white horns, short in length jut from the back of his head, rather lustrous and glossy. This is the same with his talons, small and short as well and quick nevertheless. An underbelly proceeds upon his front in a pale, creamy hue of sand white. In some lightings, this may even appear white, in others the opposite. This same creamy sand white crawls up the top of his head and upon the front of his short snout. He has a small and narrow build, much like that of a cat and for his age, Clink is quite small. He carries on a slight theme of steampunk. Having said that, one would undoubtedly notice the goggles strapped to his forehead. Leather of fine browns and metal buckles, they fit well upon him. There's also a leather belt around his waist, taking a similar appearance to that of his goggles. The wings aren't quite that showy, yet seemingly a perfect match to Clink's body. The membranes are of a sandy yellow, exactly like that of his sail coloration. Upon his short, narrowed snout is a blank expression, for he doesn't really seem to show that much on his face, yet in public, he usually wears a friendly, excited smile. The barb is anything but interesting, taking a shade lighter than his mainscales, the tip curved slightly upward, this however, has never been put to use. The SandWing dragonet may surely appear strange to some, however as far as anyone is concerned, he's just a normal dragonet. P E R S O N A L I T Y There are two sides to this dragon, the old him and the new him. The old him is dead, this is him, the new Clink, someone completely different in some ways, although he may sometimes show his past self now and then. c u r r e n t l y There isn't much to be said about the dragonet, for to a normal customer, Clink would appear cheerful and open to questions and overall wanting to help out. However, this is just a little bit of him, for he's almost never like this in private, in fact, any other time the SandWing remains bare of emotion. It's written all over his face, the blank look, the lack of spark in his eyes, everywhere you look, it's there. With that, he would only show six key emotions at best, more than others, those being anxiety, shock, anger, sadness, happiness / enthusiasm and affection. And of these six key emotions, Clink has a certain nature for using them one at a time so that he won't be overwhelmed with emotions. In other words, he's not exactly what you'd consider normal and most certainly someone who has very good control over his own emotions. Having said that, the dragonet is entirely devoted to his lifelong task as the timekeeper, taking it for an honour to take up this occupation. Clink is one of those dragons who can stay on task and not easily be distracted from it, paying attention is something he's the master at. Perhaps it came from his mentor, or perhaps it was just learned by itself, who knows. However, with such devotion towards his job, he never spends free time taking breaks or even going outside once. It's all part of his tight schedule, to not take breaks or have any free time to do anything other than making clocks for the public. He doesn't put much thought into the great outdoors, rather Clink finds that a waste of his time. Even then, he still has a carefree, friendly manner when speaking to those interesting in his job, or if it's a customer wanting something from his little shop. Nevertheless, he remains ignorant to the outside world, for the closest he's ever gotten is a one or two glances out the window. While at work, he'll speak in a bored and rather bleak tone, appearing as though he'd rather be anywhere else but there. Yet despite his tone of voice, Clink has a tendency to come off as enthusiastic towards new dragons and ignorant or even rude to ones he's had bad experiences with. Once you think about it more, the SandWing timekeeper doesn't seem to lack that much of emotion, but is rather full of it. For the most part, he wishes deeply to have an apprentice, someone to share stories with and teach to make clocks, however there seems to be not as many dragons out there interested in time anymore. Of course, he is quite a stickler for the rules, and breaking one would come as a great offense to him. But no matter what, public or private, he's always known to be obsessed with time and clocks in general. In other times, this friendly mask of his slides off and he shows some of his true colors. Someone who is certainly disappointed in most of dragonkind and can additionally be quite rude and while he's usually patient (that's in his nature), Clink can be, in some cases impatient and snappish. Nevertheless, he still seems to show hints of affection through layers of friendliness, creativity and cold seriousness. This, however, is something he's been trying to stamp out for some time, for he believes it's a waste of his time. Yet it can't help but shine through sometimes, much to the dragonet's displeasure. Within him also lies iritibility, due to a new lack of company in his workspace, Clink has tendencies to come off as snappish and in some cases, easy to anger. Clumsiness for one is something that greatly annoys and worries the SandWing. For breaking the clocks flooding his workspace brings him sorrow, as though the clocks themselves were people. Having said that, he allows only few dragons to enter his workspace, for it is less likely for anyone to break his clocks, so he thinks. p a s t The past Clink is... certainly someone of a different light than he is now, so much so that it would be surprising how this was who he used to be. Awkward, quirky and most certainly helplessly romantic and childish. What an utterly strange yet balanced combo he has laid out. It is no mistake that he's extroverted, willing to walk up to any guy who seems to catch his eye. * honestly, similar in some ways but mostly different, since he's an apprentice * eager, enthusiastic and always happy to learn, although he's,,,, very awkward but extroverted * loves the entire idea of time,,, likes tinkering with clocks,,, again is quite imaginative and curious * love-struck man who had a crush on every single guy he takes a liking to,,, an absolute weirdo sometimes * in other words, helplessly romantic * cringe material,,, but he's a little kid so that's normal * is all over the place, scatterbrained and has a very short attention span * pretty friendly too, i guess H I S T O R Y Cold streets of a loud and chaotic city, dragons of every kind rushing by one another, chatting happily or hanging their head. Refusing to make eye-contact with anyone. There in one of the darkest alleys, hatched a small sandy gold dragonet, abandoned, so it seemed. He wasn't tall or tough-looking. but more catlike and the most noticeable thing was his eyes, pure black with yellow pupils that almost seemed to glow. Yet it was highly unlikely for anyone in this grey city to notice him or his unique colored eyes. For they were too busy worrying over work or talking with their friends. ha, i'll be working on this soon. The current Timekeeper, loves his job, his parents abandoned him on the streets of a modern day city, still working out where that is,,, was taken into a train station and harbored as an apprentice of the old Timekeeper Veturvious, they loved each other like father and son, had a strong bond. They worked on making clocks for the dragons all over Pyrrhia and Pantala, they had a printed schedule on how they spent their time, Clink's mentor died when he was four from old age, he was now to take on the life-long job of the Timekeeper. Started losing emotions after a few days, now it's like he only has six main emotions, sadness, anxiety, shock, enthusiasm / happiness, anger and affection (something that never showed up, now he's trying to stamp it out of existence because it gets in the way of his job). Now sells his clocks to others who come to the train station, it's kinda cool. Idea is inspired off a dream I had, so that's cool too. * never knew his parents, was left on the streets of the city to fend for himself * wandered the streets for a few years (about three?) and came upon a handsome building,,, was a train station and since he was young, he thought trains were cool * uh, was taking in by an elderly drago who's name was veturvious, since he didn't have a name,,, he came up with a name clink * they,,, bonded, the elder taught him all about making clocks and the importance of time and math * his boss found out that he got an apprentice and was happy to hear they were getting along quite swell * soon, veturvious = the father clink never had * got a somewhat strict schedule up and running and things were great, a new life opened up to the sandwing dragonet and they were going to make history together * new adoptive father catches an illness and unfortunately perishes from it,,, this changes clink altogether to become who he is now * R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand Veturvious very positive adoptive father... and was the one who took him in when no one else would,,, he was amazing. Sprocket positive will come up with ideas,,, but they probably get along with each other very well. Name relation text T R I V I A - inspired off of characters from multiple dreams - original design concepts were inspired off a cat picture that i saw - text - text G A L L E R Y Clink.png Clink pixel.png 92932892-33E3-4301-B4DA-FD8906092512.png|moonbreeze 81d3e241a30d842.png Clink.pngVerglas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets